Doctor Whooves?: Octavia X Blaze
by oddxaelita
Summary: This is the missing chapter of the Doctor Whooves? story by The Idealist 33. Reading this will not spoil anything in the Doctor Whooves? story so don't worry if you haven't read it yet. Rated MA for being a clopfic. Octavia is the background character that everybody loves and Blaze is an OC by NoctourneOfShadows. If you want to know more about Blaze plaese read Doctor Whooves?


**Alrighty! This is The Idealist 33 finally posting my clopfic on Octavia and Blaze. The MA rated chapter of the Doctor Whooves? story. The only reason I uploaded it under an alias was because I'm scared that I could get kicked off of this website. WELL ENOUGH ABOUT ME! TIME FOR THE MOEMNT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

"Don't worry," she said whispering into his ear which made him shiver, "just lay back and I'll get things started," Then started kissing him passionately. At first, Blaze just laid there with his eyes wide open, after only a couple of seconds he started kissing her back with the same passion. To him, this was the first time he had kissed Octavia, and it was magnificent. Once Octavia felt Blaze kiss her back she placed her tongue inside his mouth and started playing around in there. Blaze let her lick inside of him at first, but then he couldn't resist doing the same to her.

Octavia then broke the kiss to get some air into her lungs; good thing too because if she would have kept kissing him any longer Blaze would have passed out. They both panted for only a moment until Octavia leaned into his ear again and said, "Now it's time to get you warmed up."

Blaze couldn't make any words come out of his mouth. All he could do was keep breathing in deeply.

Octavia then turned herself around and placed her top half under the covers to align her mouth with his member. Blaze was now getting a full view of her more personal area. Instinctively, his tongue came out ready to start licking, but he stopped it with his teeth.

In his head he was thinking, 'Should I? She never really gave me a sign to start licking. Or is her putting herself on my face the sign? OH SWEET CELESTIA!' as Octavia took his member in her mouth. It was a pretty decent size Octavia could tell even if she'd never seen a stallion's member before. "Oh! Octavia! Yes!" he half yelled as she swirled her tongue around his tip.

Octavia could feel her filly parts getting extremely wet. She could have started dripping for all she knew. 'Oh, please lick me already!' she thought to herself. Any longer and Octavia would have shoved herself in his face to let him get the message.

Blaze was just staring at the dripping wet pussy in front of himself, 'Oh, buck it!' he thought to himself as he leaned forward slightly and started sucking at it.

Octavia gave a surprised yelp that that made his member vibrate which caused him stop for a second to take in all the pleasure that it caused him. Once his brain came back to his senses he continued licking Octavia. After a couple of seconds of doing that he placed his tongue in between the folds of her filly parts. Octavia gave a jerk upwards when she felt him do that and had to let go of Blazes member. "AHHH!"

Blaze immediately stopped and pulled back, "Are you ok?"

Octavia quickly said, "Yes, just keep going!"

Blaze did as he was told and placed his tongue back into her. Octavia was enjoying herself too much to start sucking him again. It didn't take long for her to explode right on him. Luckily Blaze closed his eyes in time.

Octavia was breathing hard again, "I'm- I'm sorry… I… I didn't… know… I was… going to… cum that… that fast."

Blaze wiped some of the cum off from around his eyes so he could see again before he answered, "It's ok, as long as you're happy."

"Ya, but now I need to finish making you happy."

"Oh it's OH SWEET LUNA!" he said as she placed him member in her mouth again and started sucking more violently than before. In his mind he was screaming, 'Faster! FASTER! Deeper! DEEPER!' but he was experiencing too much pleasure to be able to say anything.

Once he felt his climax getting close he used all his will power to speak, "Ta-tavi! I'm-I'm about to…AHHHHH" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Octavia started sucking faster and deeper. Blaze couldn't control himself anymore and pushed her head down with his hoofs when he started cumming. He pushed and pulled her head up several times until he was done. Once he started getting his bearings back, he realized what he did.

"Oh my gosh!" he said as he let go of her, "I'm sorry! I-I-I couldn't control myself."

Octavia lifted her head out from under the covers and turned herself to face him. Her mouth was filled with his seed, "Mmmh! Yoo should try somf," she said as some dripped out from the edges of her mouth as she spoke.

Blaze went wide eyed as he tried to back up, but it was useless since he was underneath her. "I-I don't th-th-think that's such a g-g-good MMH!" he was interrupted by Octavia as she forced his mouth open with hers.

Octavia kept about a third of his seed as Blaze spit out all most half of what she gave him. He then swallowed what he had slightly after Octavia swallowed her amount. "Mmmh! Salty!" she said happily.

Blaze just stared at her, "How could you like that taste?"

Octavia giggled, "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad. Oh! By the way, I loved how you forced my head up and down."

"I'm-I'm sorry about that," Blaze said to her blushing.

"Stop apologizing. You're doing perfectly fine!" she said as she hugged him. "So, Tavi hu?"

Blaze blushed again, "Sorry, I said the first thing that came to mind."

"You're a silly stallion," she looking at him seductively, "Now is time for the grand finally! But first," she said as she leaned in and started licking around his mouth to clean up his and her juices that where left on his face.

After she was done she said, "Mmmh. They taste even better together!" Blaze gave her a nervous smile knowing what was going to come next. "Let's make more!" Blazes facial expression didn't change, but his right eye twitched really quickly.

Octavia aligned her filly parts with his member. Blaze closed his eyes when he felt their personal areas touch. 'Oh, sweet Celestia! This is really happening!' Blaze thought to himself not sure of what he should be thinking.

After she rubbed it on her for a few seconds teasing him slightly she pushed it in and let out a painful gasp. Blaze opened his eyes worriedly, "Ar-are you ok?"

Octavia didn't answer him immediately. She sat there taking shallow breaths with his member almost all the way in. "I'm... I'm fine. Ju-just give me... a few seconds."

Blaze had to close his eyes again in pure agony. He wanted so badly to thrust upwards at least once but knew that it would most likely hurt Octavia even more. 'Come on! Come on! Come on!' he kept thinking to himself when finally she started moving up and down very slowly. He opened one eye to see her facial expression which still looked slightly hurt, but getting better every second. He decided to not start thrusting just yet.

Octavia could feel the pain being slowly replaced with pleasure. She started moving at a steady rhythm until she finally got the fell of it. She looked down and could see that Blaze was trying hard to control himself. She started moving faster and faster.

Blaze finally eased up and could feel the pleasure overcome his body. He then noticed that Octavia was probably going as fast as she could so he started thrusting in the opposite direction that Octavia was which made both of them start moaning loudly. Both of their brains had completely shut down except for the one command that was to keep thrusting.

Blaze finally opened his eyes but couldn't help but role them back. He could feel his climax getting closer again but it was still a little ways down the road, but Octavia could feel hers just around the corner.

She was about to tell him that she was about to cum again, but it suddenly happened without warning. Octavia let out louder moans of pleasure as she came on him. Octavia could now move faster, which she did to empty herself. Blaze was now moving in and out of her even faster now too.

After several more minutes of this Octavia could feel herself getting close again. "Blaze! I-I'm about to…"

"Me too!" he said as he could feel his pleasure build up and about to bust. "Just wait a few seconds."

Octavia tried to hold it in, but it was becoming too much for her to bear, "I can't… hold it… any… longer!" she yelled as she could feel it coming out now.

Luckily Blaze yelled out, "I'm cumming too!"

As soon as he said that she released and thrusted in and out as deep as she could which felt like heaven to her. About four seconds after she started cumming she could feel herself getting warm inside as Blaze started moaning loud now too as he threw his head back. Octavia kept thrusting even after she finished just to make sure that Blaze could finish too.

Blaze calmed down after a few seconds and Octavia stopped thrusting and just sat on him with his member still inside her. They where both breathing heavily and had started sweating. Once they had both settled down Octavia gave him a seductive smile.

Blaze was confused, "Oh, what now?"

Octavia lifted herself out and moaned as his member came out of her. Blaze did the same and looked at her. "Just one more hole."

Blazes eyes went wide again and said the first things that came into his mind, "You want to… are you sure that… isn't it… unsanitary?"

Octavia laughed, "We can shower tomorrow, but I just have one more sex hole to use before I lose all of my virginity."

"But, are you sure you want to lose everything today? And to me?" he said getting hard again.

"But of course! It will make this night all the more memorable. Plus there's no one ells I'd rather lose all my virginity too," she said as she grabbed his member but with it being slippery it slipped out of her hoof.

"AHHH!" Blaze yelled at the pleasure it caused him. He was still extremely sensitive after what they just did.

Octavia started smiling, "At least you'll be able to slide in easily," she said as she grabbed him harder and slid him into her smaller hole. They both moaned with pleasure even if she only pushed it in a small ways.

It felt extremely tight to Blaze and extremely full to Octavia. It took her several minutes to get used to the feeling but once she did she started going fast again. Blaze and Octavia felt twice as much pleasure as before and Octavia came a whole lot faster.

Blaze felt his abs get wet. He got even hornier when he saw Octavia's juices coming out of her pussy and onto him. "Ahh! Tavi! I'm cumming again!" He said as he felt himself explode into her again.

Now Blaze and Octavia were completely covered in sweat. Octavia collapsed on top of him completely exhausted, especially since she did most of the work. "Best night of my life," she said as she hugged him as she felt her eye lids get heavy.

Blaze hugged her back too. Their warmth combined made him feel sleepy too, but before his eye could fully close a couple of tears escaped his eyes. "I've finally found my special somepony," he said out loud.

"Me too," Octavia said as she let sleep overcome her.

Blaze did the same while still hugging her, 'Thanks Vinyl,' where his last thoughts before he drifted off too.

**Alright! I finally finished! Now, I'm going to continue with Vampires in Canterlot. Oh! And before I go I would like to announce that I am not the co-author of a story entitled Mare Season by _NoctourneOfShadows. _Check it out! Oh and don't forget to review, oh and if you want to pm me you should pm The Idealist 33 if you want a faster reply.**


End file.
